Rekisuu (One's Fate)
by Ayswen
Summary: Nuriko/Hotohori :: Suzaku rewarded his warriors with a second chance at the life they laid down for him, and the love denied them, but nobody said it would be easy.


Rekisuu (One's Fate)  
By ayswen  
Pairing: Nuriko/Hotohori  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
Warnings: OVA spoilers, yaoi-- take note.You've been warned.  
Disclaimers: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase, and Companies. Written for entertainment only, no copyright infringement intended.  
Summary: Suzaku rewarded his warriors with a second chance at the life they laid down for him, and the love denied them, but nobody said it would be easy.  
Notes: this is my first FY fic, if i make any errors, or if you have any suggestions for me feel free to leave it in the reviews or email me. I'm pretty sure I've checked my information enough. Feedback/Reviws/Constructive Criticism all very welcome. ayswen@yahoo.com or review below! 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Suzaku had rewarded the men that had fought for his cause with much. He had given them another chance at life- a life to replace the one taken from them in his service. Suzuko, god of love, granted them each a chance at a love denied- the only purpose for which he had the ability to influence the workings of samsara. They were his favorites among men. He guided them through their growth, and early years, protecting them from harm. Each were given a bit of memory to mark their birthdate.

Chou Ryuuen hated going to astronomy. College was so much better than high school had been, but he was going crazy over this homework. The math was annoying but not impossible to get around, but it was the hours spent in the middle of the night staring at the stars. They just felt wrong to him, like they were in all the wrong places. He found himself looking for constellations, but they were never there. He'd look for Hydra, for the Star, for a crater, but never it felt so wrong.

A lot about this world felt wrong. He never quite understood it. When he was younger he had thought it part of his discomfort within in his own skin. He was different, and he'd come to accept that. Girls, well they weren't his cup of tea. No, he preferred coffee, a stronger different kind of blend altogether. That having been realized however hadn't eased his itch, that said something was wrong. It got worse every year as well. He'd started writing things down that bothered him about the world, years ago, even before the Matrix came out, scaring the shit out of him—after he stopped drooling over Mouse, and paid attention, anyway.

I keep answering to Kourin. I hate pants. I saw a boy today on the street and he yelled at me, and called me Nuriko. Whoever that is, but it felt like he was talking to me. I feel claustrophobic a lot- I want to walk in a large field, not between giant skyscrapers. Shakuhachi flutes make me edgy. I had a dream last night that I was in a pub with some guy- very cute- and we were having drinks, and talking about a girl- Miaka. Whoever she was. I feel like some part of me is missing. Like something is wrong. I dunno what suzaku no miko' means, but it keeps appearing in my dreams. What am I telling myself? I want to be a priestess? 

The list was nearly endless. 

Tomorrow was his birthday. He loved his birthdays- they were always wonderful times with his family. He would leave tomorrow morning from school to visit for the day. Kourin would take the day off from school the next day so she could stay up with the family and celebrate. Rouku would travel back from New York for the week. They'd have his favorite dinner and look at pictures of him as a kid, and tell stories, and pray together for a wonderful year, and he'd stay over night, stay up until dawn talking to Kourin about school, and boys, and whatever else came into their heads, and he'd drive back late the next night. He couldn't wait.

But this damn lab had to be finished even if he couldn't care less about the spectrum and frequency of a star's light. 

*-*-*

He dreamt of a man. A man so striking in his beauty that he'd almost been feminine. Ryuuen had always struggled with his fair looks, but on this man- he'd been enflamed with feeling. The man had been dressed strangely- long robes, light tiny shoes- like slippers. He'd walked around surrounded by men, a focal point, and stopped to speak with him. 

"Greetings, Nuriko-san." That name again! 

"Indeed, it's a lovely morning, Hotohori-sama. Suzaku has blessed us indeed." He'd bowed, not meeting the beauty's eyes. Why?!

He was watching from inside his own self, but unable to understand his surroundings, the things he said. 

"Indeed." The man pushed his bangs from his eyes, his hands covered over in the sleeves of fabric. "Have you seen Tamahome today?"

"He's just left to travel home for a time, Heika. He needs some time to get his mind off of Miaka."

The long haired beauty had nodded, and bid him good day, followed along by the surrounding men, but oh he'd been so lovely, and those eyes had sunk into him, leaving his skin feeling heated, as if it had been loved and touched by the protected hands. 

The scene had changed to a small village, four children, and an old man, all sitting around a table with a young girl in a school uniform- a young high school girl, and the handsome man from another dream once upon a time. Tamahome. 

He'd woken in a hard sweat, heart pounding just after finding the girl missing. "MIAKA!" ringing on his lips. 

Kourin rushed in. "What's wrong, niisan?" She pushed long locks away from his sweaty face. "Are you sick?!"

Ryuuen caught his breath. "No, no I'm not sick. It was just a bad dream, that's all. A bad dream. I'll be fine."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It's all right, Kourin, I'll be fine. A girl, Miaka, had gotten into danger. I was worried, that's all. I don't even know who she was. I don't know anyone by that name even."

"Miaka?"

"Hei."

"I have a girl in my class, Yuki Miaka. She's so smart. She's actually very nice, even if she does act a little weird. Jumpy."

"That is weird."

"I know. She has an older boyfriend, too. Your age."

Ryuuen frowned. "My age?!"

"He's in college at least, I know that much. He's so cute, Ry-kun. They're totally in love. He comes and picks her up some days- with two other boys. Her and her best friend Yui- the two of them. He's so gentle with them. It's adorable."

Ryuuen grunted. "I'm sure she's fine."

*-*-*

Kourin couldn't help but check on Miaka. "Can I talk to you, Miaka?"

Miaka smiled, and turned around. "Of course. Your name is Kourin, right?"

"Hei. Chou Kourin."

The girl's eyes had grown so wide it looked ridiculous. She shook her head. "Sorry. I had a friend once, and that was his sister's name. Anyway, go ahead."

Kourin stared at the girl. She was a pretty girl, but apparently a bit of a bubble head. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, I know your boyfriend is older and everything. I wouldn't ask, usually, its just that my brother had this weird dream, or something, and he said some girl named Miaka was in danger. I just I thought I'd make sure it wasn't some kind of weird thing."

Miaka stared. Her brother had dreamt of her! "I'm wonderful, Kourin. Taka is – he's a prince among men to me, but I appreciate you checking. Would you do me a favor though?"

"What?"

"Tell your brother, that I'm fine. You know what? Can I meet him?"

"Meet him?"

"Hei! Please?"

Kourin shrugged. "I uhm, I suppose. I take the bus home."

"No problem." The two girls boarded the bus and headed across town. They walked inside and Kourin found Her brother in his room, writing in his journal. "Ryuuen, uhm, someone is here that wants to see you."

He turned around. "Mm?"

Miaka was transfixed. Kourin's black hair had a violet sheen to it, but wasn't anything like her brother's hair that was without a doubt- a violent deep violet. Nuriko. "Hello."

He stared. "You!"

---  
a note about the astronomy contained. I couldn't find any decent sources on chinese astrology except to fnd out that i was born in the year of the Rat. uhm, so whether or not the constellations described in the series exist or not is as far as i know circumspect, but i figure if its an alterate universe, chances are the stars there wouldn't match our own skies. 


End file.
